The sport of golf has become more universally popular in recent years with the advent of the televising of professional and amateur tournaments. This popularity has generated increased development of so-called local daily-fee golf courses throughout the United States and in some foreign countries. Also, the number of golf ball driving ranges has proliferated.
The conventional golf driving range provides a quantity of tee sites for use by players from which to drive the golf balls to far reaching areas of the range. Such tee sites are locations usually delineated by individual grass areas, mats or platforms arranged in sequence along the area assigned from which the player drives the golf balls. These golf driving ranges enable a golfer to practice his golf strokes in early spring before embarking on his more or less regular play on a golf course during the golf season.
The divider embodying the invention is adapted to be installed between adjacent tee sites of a golf ball driving range as a divider to separate adjacent tee sites and the two players on the respective tee sites when they are driving golf balls. Further, this tee divider has an upper enlarged flat surface in which is provided a recessed pocket for holding a pail or bucket of golf balls and one or more recessed pockets for holding a beverage can, glass or cup. Liquid drainage means for said pockets are provided. The rear end of the divider has at least one elongated slot or groove into which the shaft of a golf club can be inserted for holding the club in an upright position supported on the head of the club.
The tee divider embodying the invention preferably is a unitary molded or cast member formed from a suitably strong synthetic plastic material or a combination of materials suitable for providing the desired structural strength, stability and ability to withstand exposure to the natural elements, such as rain or snow.